Blast From The Past
by dangermouse00
Summary: Sam meets a girl from his past, why has she changed so much and can he turn her back into the person he met before? Updated 12th July 2008!
1. Prologue Close Encounter

He was on his way back to house which had been his home for the past two months, when he had met her. She had been crying, sitting on a bench next to a public call box. He had wondered why she was sitting alone, outside at 10 o'clock in the evening.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She turned her head to face him as he sat down next to her, she had a pained expression on her face. Sam held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, I'm Sam." She took his hand and shook it firmly, hers was cold to the touch and smaller than his.

"Beth, You don't really need to see me like this, I'm a mess"

To Sam she was anything but, long blonde her to her shoulders framed her beautiful face in an almost angelic way. He could lose himself in her dark brown eyes. Something about her captured his interest immediately.

"So, what are you doing out so late and by yourself too? He asked her gently.

"I was on a date with my boyfriend, but he turned nasty, I think it's safe to say that it's over between us."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"No trouble at all." Beth looked at the person she'd just met, her rescuer.

On their way back to her home, they talked some more, just about life. They discovered similarities between them, both were seventeen, had protective older brothers and loved pancakes on a Sunday. They chatted like old friends catching up.

Beth smiled and kissed Sam's cheek when they reached her front door.

"Thank You so much Sam. Are you sure you won't come in for coffee? My parents are away for the weekend and my brother lives uptown." Sam hesitated, Dean would be wondering where he was, oh well, a simple text would let him know he would be late.

"Okay then" said Sam, stepping over the threshold and into the house. Beth wasn't really interested in coffee. She wanted to talk more to Sam. He was so cool, and so understanding about how she felt about things. His brown shaggy mop-top hair looked cute coupled with his perfect hazel puppy-dog eyes, eyes that anyone could not resist, especially Beth.

As soon as they reached the hallway, Beth leaned in close to him and kissed him full on, on the lips, a kiss so passionate, it was inevitable that I was going to happen. She led him by the hand upstairs to her bedroom, where they sat on the bed and began kissing again, unable to resist the temptation any longer, they began to remove each other's clothing, caressing and gently stroking their skin as they went. Sam pulled away from their passionate embrace.

"Beth, stop a sec." She looked deep into his hypnotic eyes as he spoke to her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"As sure as I ever can be, Sam. I want this more than anything else." It was true, at that very moment nothing in her world was as important to her, than this night.

Sam, satisfied with her answer, went back to kissing her neck. This was followed by the most sensual and romantic night of lovemaking ever known in the history of man-kind.

The next morning, Beth woke to find herself alone in her bed, and a note on her pillow.

Beth,

Thank You for the most wonderful night of my life. You were my first and it was better than I ever hoped it could be. Here's my number 855-797-555. Call Me.

Sam

She was glad he had enjoyed their night together. He was right, it had been wonderful. He had been her first too, and nothing in the whole wide world would stop her from calling him.


	2. Six Years Later

6 years later

"Hey Dean" called Sam, "I think I found us a job!"

"Yeah? What it is?"

"A doctor in Rockford, Illinois is apparently receiving very frequent visits from a number of his dead patients beyond the grave. One of em's turned nasty and pushed his daughter down a coupla flights of stairs, sounds to me like a textbook salt and burn. What do you think?"

"Sammy, Where'd ya say that was again?"

"Rockford, Illinois."

"Hey, remember when we lived there for a couple of months when dad was tracking that Rakshasa?"

"Yeah" Sam smiled at the memories he had of Rockford. "We should leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright man, better grab some sleep then." Dean climbed into the bed nearest the door and switched off the lamp next to it. Little more than ten minutes later Sam turned off his Laptop and did the same as his older brother.

Dean and Sam checked out of the motel and set off for Rockford at around 11 o'clock the next morning. They travelled in Dean's '67 Chevrolet Impala for hours until they reached the town of Rockford, Illinois. They found a motel and checked in. The boys began to put together a plan of action.

"Doc's name is Harold Anderson, works in the Oncology department at Saint Tristan's hospital. According to the internet, he was accused of giving too many meds to his patients." Said Sam.

"So basically the doc popped his patients by getting 'em to pop too many pills and now their pissed off spirits are haunting his ass, and _we_ gotta save it?"

"I know Dean, nothing was ever proved, but the man's got kids, and one of 'em's already been hurt….."

"So we gotta stop it before it does anything else."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Order up!" shouted the chef as he bopped the top of the bell, before, heading off to make another dish, for another customer. Beth picked up the platter and made her way over to the table where her usual would sit every day, at the exact same time.  
"Here you go Hank, next time try and get something that is lower in cholesterol. We wanna keep you around for another 5 years or so," she said with smile as she placed the food in front of him.  
"Thanks Beth. You're a real sweetheart, always looking out for me. Just like your mother," Hank said. Beth's smiled faltered for a second at the mention of her mom, but, quickly regained composure as she nodded and walked back behind the diner's counter. The bell above the door jingled; making Beth look up at the entering customers. When she saw the taller one, she had this feeling that she knew him and yet she waved it off thinking it was nothing.

The two made their way over to a booth and that was the signal for Beth to give them a menu and take their order.

"Come on Sammy…don't you think that this is just a little too easy of a job? I mean patients wanting revenge on the doctor…seems too Casper the Friendly Ghost, with some blood and gore thrown into the mixture. If you ask me Sam. I say we just let the damn things get him. He isn't that good of a doctor…even I was about to blow his brains out if he kept looking at me like I was another patient to drug," Dean said as he sat down the opposite side of his brother.  
"Look, all I am saying Dean, is that maybe there is something more to this than the simple salt 'n' burn. Doctor Anderson's daughter didn't deserve to die even if he did drug his patients. We need to stop these spirits before they get really violent to the point they will kill anyone. It's just a matter of time," Sam said; thankfully he had finished what he was saying before the waitress came over.

"What can I start you out with boys?" Beth asked handing them their menus.  
"I'll have a coffee, black. And Sammy here will have an apple juice. Oh and can you give him one of those bendy straws? The kid just loves em'," Dean said sarcastically.  
"Sure thing. But, I seriously doubt he does. So, that will be two coffee's, one black and the other--," Beth trailed off hoping for the other one to finish up the sentence.  
"With cream and sugar," Sam replied with a quick smile; when he looked at her as she was writing their drinks down he felt like he knew her, but, he couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why.  
"Be back with your drinks in a second," Beth said and walked off.

Sam and Dean watched after her, both leaning inwards to look at her…well you know…and then leaning back.  
"Dude, you should totally go after her. You know? Get back on the love train, where every girl on it is into tall, dark and geeky," Dean said, leaning back and getting into his relaxing position.  
"Shut up," Sam said, no matter how much he wanted to go forth with his brother's advice, he just couldn't seem to push himself in the right direction.

666


	3. New Things Lead To New Discoveries

New things lead to New Discoveries

**Beta-reader required!**

I need a beta-reader for stories from the following TV shows excluding Supernatural (I already have one). Doctor Who, Torchwood, Without A Trace, CSI:NY and Robin Hood BBC. Message me if you are interested!

**New things lead to New Discoveries**

"You know Tony, I'm perfectly capable of locking up on my own."

"Yeah I know, Beth, but given your current state of mind I don't think you should be alone, you might forget to do something." Said Tony the chef. "And I can't have anymore damage like the other night."

"I've already told you, those plates just fell off the counter, I had nothing to do with it!"

"What about the broken coffee machine and the fact that the refrigerator was left open, I lost two weeks worth of stock, and it's getting to the point I just cannot afford to replace anything else, I appreciate that you're going through a hard time at the moment, what with that doctor's acquittal and all, but frankly this is getting out of hand, I seriously think you need professional help." Beth looked at Tony, he had been a good friend to her since her brother's death from cancer two years ago, but now he was telling her she was going crazy. Certain events took place over the past few months that were beginning to tell her the exact same thing. Things had gone missing only to reappear in the most obvious place, other things were moved, even after she had left and locked up the diner for the evening, the alarm had been turned off and at least a dozen plates broken.

"So what are you saying Tony?" she asked him, unsure of what his response might be.

"Well, either you seek help or I'm afraid I'll have to let you go. I just can't afford the losses." A tear ran down Beth's cheek, forcing her to turn on her heels and rush out of the diner. She hated to cry in front of anyone and usually reserved it for nights when she could cry herself to sleep without interruption. Tony tried to call her back, but it was no use.

Dean and Sam left the hospital with a list of the spirit's names, after visiting Doctor Anderson. He finally admitted to giving at least half a dozen of his patients too much medication.

"Let's look these up and find out where they're buried, well if they are of course."

"Yeah Sam, you get onto that while I go find the nearest bar to hustle some pool. After all, one of us needs to pay for the motel." Dean waited while Sam got out of the Impala and drove off down the road, leaving the younger Winchester to do all the research as usual.

Doctor Anderson has seen a total of seven spirits ranging from a twelve year old girl to a 72 year old man, he had admitted giving the overdose of meds to all but a 22 year old man called James Barnes, so he didn't know why James would be haunting him. Searching the name

"James Barnes" on Google brought up a news page entitled, "Children lose parents in fire"

He was shocked to read about two kids aged 21 and 18 who lost their parents in a mysterious house fire. The article was accompanied by a photo of young man, with brown hair and chiselled facial features, and a young woman with long blonde hair and striking deep brown eyes, it suddenly dawned on Sam where he knew her from. This was the girl he had lost his virginity to, and what's more, he had seen her that very day.

"Sammy, you have got to be kidding, seriously, dude, there's no way you got laid for the first time with her. You never could talk to chicks, especially the hot ones, and that one is definitely hot." Said Dean when Sam had told him.

"I thought she looked familiar, she looked so different, so I didn't think anymore about it. I wonder if she recognised me."

"Sam, wouldn't she have said, anyway, how come you never told me about her?"

"I wanted to savour the memory, I didn't tell you coz all the crap you spout would have ruined it for me, it was my memory, mine and we don't exactly share everything, you never told me about Cassie."

"Hey dude, no chick-flick moments!" said Dean who smiled cheekily, "Way to go man, good catch." Dean was proud that his little brother had lost it with a hot chick instead of a chick who was in desperate need of plastic surgery on every single part of her face.

"Either way, Dean her brother is haunting the doc for another reason and we need to find out what, he was also cremated so no salt and burn for him, just the others."

"Maybe we should pay her a visit."

"One step a head of you there dude, already got her address."

"Next you'll be telling me you knocked her up, and you're gonna propose and get hitched by Elvis in a Little White Chapel in Vegas."

"Shut up, Dean"

"I will if you let me be your best man."

"Only if you shut up now and don't say another word on the subject." Said Sam.

Dean made a zipping movement across his mouth and put on his old leather jacket.

"Come on let's go." Said Sam closing the motel room door behind him.


	4. Getting Lucky?

.** Getting Lucky or Just the damn Winchester Luck?**

As Sam stood with Dean at the door of Apartment 16 at the Ocean building, he wondered what he would say to Beth, when he saw her. Dean knocked lightly and a blonde woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked them.

"Hi, we're looking for Beth, does she live here?" enquired Sam.

"Maybe, who's asking?"

"We're old friends, my name is Sam, this is my brother Dean"

"Wait, your Sam? The _first _Sam?" Dean smiled proudly at his brother.

"She told you about me?"

"Of course she did, she's my best friend, we tell each other everything." Sam was uncomfortable with this. "Oh by the way my name's Lucy. Come in, she should be home from work any minute." Sam and Dean stepped over the threshold and into the apartment, to await Beth's return.

30 minutes later they heard a key in the lock and Beth walked in, her eyes were blotchy and she was surprised to find these two strange men in her home drinking coffee and sitting on her couch.

"What the f…?" before Beth had a chance to finish her four letter word, Lucy stepped in.

"Hey Beth , this is Sam and his brother Dean. You remember Sam, don't you?" The confused look on her face told them otherwise. It suddenly hit her why he'd seemed familiar. He was the person she'd lost her virginity to. How could she have forgotten him? To this day, the night she'd had sex for the first time had been the best night of her life.

"Oh my god, hi how are you Sam?" A shade of raspberry red flashed all over her face with embarrassment . She hugged him, and shook Dean's hand. He had been hoping for a hug too, but well what can you do? They sat down and chatted some more, but it was getting late and after her eventful day, Beth was tired.

"Guys, you're welcome to crash here tonight, but I think I need to go to bed now, long day" Beth told them. She headed into her room and closed the door. Lucy stayed in the lounge with them for a few more hours laughing and joking, when Sam had been worried about waking Beth,

Lucy had told them;

"Don't worry about her, out for the count, her sleeping pills take care of that."

"Sleeping pills?"

"Yeah, she takes them at night, otherwise she can't sleep, ever since her brother died. I have to wake her in the morning, otherwise she oversleeps. Speaking of sleeping, I 'm gonna hit the sack, couch folds out, if you guys don't wanna share, there's a sleeping bag in the closet by the bathroom, and don't argue, I 'm a light sleeper." Lucy went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass water, taking it into her room, she shut the door behind her. Sure she was out of earshot, Dean said,

"You picked a winner there Sammy, did she have sight problems when you met her?"

"Shut up, Dean. She was upset, I walked her home, then it just happened."

"How was it?"

"Do we have to talk about this, I'm tired. I just wanna sleep." Sam wandered over to the closet by the bathroom and rummaged around for the sleeping bag and pillow.

"I betcha do" whispered Dean under his breath.

When Sam returned to the lounge he found Dean had folded out the couch into a double bed.

He set the sleeping bag down in a reasonable position on the floor, and climbed into it, not before removing his jacket. Once settled, the light was turned out and the Winchester brothers fell into a peaceful sleep.

666

They were woken by Lucy shouting at Beth to get her lazy ass out of bed or she'll be late for work.

"I don't need to get up just yet" she moaned, from under the warm comfort of her duvet.

"Why the hell not?" It was a battle every morning, still at least Beth had got some sleep. Lazy-assed Beth was so much nicer than pissed-to-hell tired Beth.

"I'm not going to work, I don't have a job anymore, I got fired." Beth turned over to face the wall.

"What? What the hell happened, Tony lose his temper again?"

"No, he called me crazy and said that plates don't just fall off the counter, neither do refrigerators just open themselves." Okay, now Sam and Dean's attention had been grabbed. The had tried not to listen into their heated conversation, but now their resistance to temptation had gone flying out the window. What had begun as an argument was starting to sound like their kind of problem.

Sam and Dean waited until Lucy had left for work before they began to talk, since Beth was still in her bedroom unable to fall back asleep thanks to her roommate.

"Okay, you go in there and talk to her. Tell her about her brother and that we know. And maybe if you're lucky--," Dean began, but, Sam cut him off just as the elder hunter was about to hint towards somewhere he wasn't quite sure he wanted to go again…yet.

"Fine I'll go and talk to Beth. But, I swear if you don't get off this whole…getting together with the one I lost my virginity to thing…I swear I will kill you. Bare handed. No weapons needed," Sam said getting up and walking over to the bedroom door.

He knocked once and was about to turn around thinking she might have gone to sleep after all, when the door opened and Beth was staring at him curiously in happy bunny pyjamas with matching slippers. Sam couldn't help but notice that the shorts were too short and the top was indeed a spaghetti strap one that ended just above her belly button.

"Yeah?" Beth asked; making sure to get right to the point.

"Um…could we talk?" he stuttered.

"Sure," she replied. As she stepped aside to let him in she saw out of the corner of her eye, Dean giving Sam an encouraging two thumbs up and a dirty grin.

"Um, we couldn't help but overhear before…."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I am so not a morning person."

"It's okay. We heard you talking about your problems at work."

"Oh it's nothing, except for the fact I'm going crazy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, I keep breaking things and not remembering, and putting things somewhere and turning around and they've moved. It's like I'm losing my mind."

"How long's this been going on?"

"Over the past month, since my brother's doctor was acquitted of killing some of his patients."

"Okay Beth, what I'm about to tell you may seem a little far-fetched, well impossible actually, but please wait until I've finished before you start yelling at me." Sam said gently.

"Okay" said Beth uncertain. What could be so bad that he had to warn her like this?

"We think you are being haunted by your brother's spirit. His doctor saw him too, he saw others, he gave them overdoses when they were his patients, but he says he definitely did not give any medication to your brother, that he wasn't supposed to have. Can you think of any reason why he would be haunting you?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one losing my mind. Are you crazy? Spirits and haunting? There's no such thing. I think you need help." Beth stopped for a second realizing what she had just said. Her boss had told her the exact same thing the evening before at the diner. She knew how it felt to be told you were going crazy, she could not believe she had said that to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but this is just hard to believe, ghosts and spirits. Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Beth…." Started Sam.

"I'm okay Sam, I just need time to think about what you just told me. I thought I was over all that then you come in and tell me that. Excuse me if it threw me off a little. Can you just go please? I need some time."

"Okay, I'll leave my number on the counter in the kitchen, we'll be at the motel uptown if you need us."

"Alright whatever." Sam opened the door and left the room. Outside Dean was surprised to see his brother merge so quickly.

"Dean, grab your jacket and shoes, we're leaving."

"What?"

"She didn't take it too well, and we should leave now, so hurry up, before she comes out and takes a swing at me." Dean did as his brother requested. Sam left his number on the kitchen counter and they both made a quick getaway, before Sam's revelation caught up with them.


End file.
